This invention relates generally to an electronic timepiece of the type having an audible signal circuit and more particularly, to an electronic timepiece with a record/playback capability. Electronic timepieces have been developed to have a plurality of functions in addition to timekeeping and products actually on the market often include an alarm function. In these products, an alarm time is arbitrarily selected by the user and when the alarm time arrives, the electronic timepiece informs the user that actual time is coincident with the preselected time by means of the sound of a buzzer or by means of a melody in response to fixed frequency signals.
However, the sound of the alarm is limited to a predetermined sound or melody as designed into the timepiece by the manufacturer. With such an electronic timepiece, the owner must use the sound which is incorporated in the timepiece even if the user does not like that particular sound or is ultimately tired of hearing it. Further, it is necessary that the user recognize the sound and recall from his own memory what is the intended meaning of the sound. This is made more complex in electronic timepieces which use sounds for more than one purpose, for example, an alarm sound as distinguished from an hour-marker sound.
What is needed is an electronic timepiece which provides audible sounds which are readily comprehended as to their purpose by the user and are pleasing to the user.